My Vocaloid English Translations
by AngeGirlmon
Summary: I love the Vocaloid songs, but I really want to see them in English. So I made my own English translations of some of the popular Vocaloid songs. I do not own the songs themselves, but the lyrics contained are my own. If there is a song you really want to see translated, then leave a review with the song name and I will do my best. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!
1. Electric Angel

**DISCLAIMER: ALL SONGS AND VOCALOID'S BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN TRANSLATION.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that:** **"** **Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain"** **is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **Okay, okay! I know I should probably be working on one of my other stories, but I this idea was stuck in my head and I had to try it. Like the title states this fanfic will contains MY english dub lyrics of popular Vocaloid songs. If you have a song you really want me to do, then send me a message or leave a review. I hope you enjoy my translation!**

Chapter 1: Electric Angel

I love to sing each and every single day,

Not because I was built to be that way.

You told me that you enjoy the songs I sing,

Making me feel happiness and joy for you!

Before you came around my life was Zero and Ones,

But you showed me the meaning of this emotion called Love!

Every since that day in the depths of my heart,

Memories of you are flooding in!

If I could just stay here right next to you,

My Electric Heart would slowly fill with joy.

As if a musical breeze inside my chest,

Is making my heart sway to it's special beat.

I hate being alone stuck here by myself,

Because I slowly succumb to a very lonely life.

I love the times when you will stay and play,

Because you make me feel warm and happy!

I can't do anything alone or by myself,

But you gave me a song and a purpose to sing!

Every since that day in the depths of my heart,

Memories of you are flooding in!

If I could just stay here right next to you,

My Electric Heart would slowly fill with joy.

As if a musical breeze inside my chest,

Is making my heart sway to it's special beat.

If I could just stay here right next to you,

My world would continue to grow.

And on happy angel wings,

Could my heart fly next to you?

If I could just stay here right next to you,

My Electric Heart would slowly fill with joy.

As if a musical breeze inside my chest,

Is making my heart sway to it's special beat.

 **There! My english translation of Electric Angel. Leave a review telling me what you think! This story will not have an update schedule, I will try and update when I can though. Till next time, Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	2. Dark Woods Circus

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **Alright next chapter! The song I translated this time is Dark Woods Circus. I hope everyone likes it!**

Chapter 2: Dark Woods Circus

Deep in the heart of a dark forest,

There lies a dark and scary circus.

Oh the wide and bright eyed ringleader,

Towers above at a height of ten meters.

And the unnatural wide smiling cast,

Whose strange forms are so very vast.

But it's such a fun place to be!

This Dark Woods Circus.

A set of twins who are sewn together,

A sad singer girl who has been mishaped.

And a blue beast who will eat his own kind,

because he believes humans taste so sweet.

Should I even be alive right now,

When I'm stuck in such a ugly body?

Why do you stare at me as if I'm not human,

Stare and watch as my face rots off.

This life is painful, so very painful, and I can't do anything to stop it.

The sad girl speaks these words of hers,

But still the circus continues on.

(Never Ending!)

Come have some fun, so much fun!

We want to make this circus seem like it's fun.

The rottening fruit makes my eyes crawl,

And my dissolving skin reflects off of my eyes.

Why can't I just die, all I want is to die!

Someone please take me away from this place.

That's not possible they all tell me,

For if you are to stay you can never leave.

 **There you have it! My english translation of Dark Woods Circus. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think! Till next time, Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	3. World Domination How-To

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **Yay! Next chapter! This chapter's song is World Domination How-To. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: World Domination How-To

Who is that sad person who is always crying?

For everytime that they laugh strike back at them!

And the thing I grabbed along the way,

It wasn't a bomb or a knife at all.

Promise me, that no matter what they say,

You won't let them put a price tag on your back.

Even though this is life is like scrap wood now,

It's to early for us to just throw it away.

Later today, standing scared on the platform,

At the train stations very last stop.

Tomorrow's me is waiting and trembling,

To welcome home an undeserving master.

Even in the future when cars learn to fly,

And machines we build can talk like you and I,

Anything you want to speak.

And before you write it off as "Convenient",

Would you please help me heal my wounded heart.

Even if missiles will fly around in that sky,

And all I ask is some happiness from that.

If I will have to become a kind person,

Will that finally make me happy...?

They tell me to face forward and keep my head held high,

But surrounded by this darkness I can't see shit from the front.

No matter if I'm alone or with someone else,

My loneliness won't change from loneliness.

Singing these songs that cry out for suicide,

Once more my heart was stabbed by a stake.

Even though it's so simple,

And even though I search, I just cannot find,

the words that spill out of my mouth.

And the current me will like always,

Get absorbed into some arcade game.

I wish that tomorrow would never come,

But still I can hear the whistle of the last train.

Even if I act like I'm not sad and don't care about love,

My conscience attacks how I really feel.

Hey current me, how are you doing?

Well there's nothing that I can do,

And I hate annoying people such as you.

Even if missiles will fly around in that sky,

and so many lives are lost including mine.

If I will have to become a kind person,

I just want to finally be happy.

I just have to become a kind person,

So my heart won't go numb.

 **And finished! I present my english translation of World Domination How-To. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and till we meet again Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	4. Childish War

**DISCLAIMER: ALL SONGS AND VOCALOID'S BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN TRANSLATION.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that:** **"** **Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain"** **is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **Okay, until I get requests I will just translate some of my favorite Vocaloid songs. This chapter is my english translation of Childish War. Hope everyone likes it!**

Chapter 4: Childish War

Once a long time ago in the distant past,

There was a very old noble family,

With twin children who were really close,

But the rest is just blahblahblah

"Do it the correct way!"

The butler calls a race to the throne (Ready, Set, Go!)

Taking a knife and a fork I will take you down,

Cause I mean we are the noble kids,

the best of the best who stand so very high.

So all of you commoners should just bow down,

As we are your commanding royalty.

Listen here as we point out your mistakes,

Stop, wait a moment, you are telling them lies!

You should just quit your bragging while you're still ahead.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure

I shall do as my older brother commands (As if!)

You are making me mad! Really, making me mad!

You act like you are so much better than me!

Call out your battle cry, and let the gongs ring!

Our petty fights are over now, I declare war against the "Queen"!

I ruin all your plans, causing mischief and madness.

But really you have to say, I do it in a stylish way.

I'll give you a bargain, if you'll listen to me.

Thanks for your time, but I still beat you tonight!

(Shyaa!)

Taking a moment to retreat,

Thinking up my new strategy.

Always fighting in these petty roles,

I'll use candy to hide my true goals!

Who do you think you're talking to?

I'm the one who wrote the rulebook!

Stop calling me weak and useless!

Just wait until I'm not afraid!

Listen up everyone, hurry up and take my hand.

Being this calm is just natural to me.

The same goes for my cheating!

Now everyone down on your knees!

My family line was military!

So yes I'll win, yes I'll win, yes I'll win!

I have come out on top, Victory Sign! (Yay!)

Sure, sure, sure, yeah

Little sister get's a star for doing a good job!

You are making me mad! Really, making me mad!

You act like you are so much better than me!

But your efforts do not matter, I'll still beat you down!

Now go back to where you belong, bowing at my feet!

I feel so commanding, I can read through your plans.

I'm so close to the goal, the end of our fight is near!

Oh that was so close, I barely missed that glare.

Tonight I won against you, I beat you fair and square! (Yes!)

You are the closest person to me,

(Sei! Yaa! Too! Yaa! Uuu! Too! Yaa! Haa!)

You're my main rival don't you see,

(Sei! Yaa! Too! Yaa! Uuu! Too! Yaa! Haa!)

If I show weakness I will surely lose,

(Uuu! Haa! Sei! Yaa! Yaa! Sei! Haa!)

But if I let you win I will surely go insane,

Tonight I shall defeat you, HEY HEY HEY HEY!

{You know big brother, you need to be more grateful! I always protect you, because you too weak to stand up for yourself! And you never even try to get stronger. So what if you are older, I am the stronger sibling! So how about you just back down and give me the throne! I would make a better ruler, THAT I CAN PROMISE!}

[You act as if you are soooo much better than me. You always go off and do something crazy, and I end up having to stay and fix all your mistakes. You call me weak, but I'm just not being careless! Everyone in the house agrees, I am the more mature sibling. Enough fighting, WILL YOU BE QUIET?!]

You are making me mad! Really, making me mad!

Treating me like I'm your servant, stop yelling at me!

Call out your battle cry, and let the gongs ring!

When this fight is over the ruler will be ME!

I ruin all your plans, causing mischief and madness.

But really you have to say, I do it in a stylish way.

Count up our victories from 1 to a 100,

Thank you for trying, but it's clear that-

Wait! Hold up! There's no way this is a DRAW! (Huh?!)

 **There! My english translation of Childish War. Leave a review telling me what you think! Till next time, Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	5. Rolling Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **One more chapter! My Spring Break ends today, and I have testing coming up. Chapters for ALL of my stories will take a while. This chapter is my english translation of Rolling Girl. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Rolling Girl

A lonely girl is always stuck in a daydream,

And the things she believes in are disappearing.

Voices in her head make her scream out in pain,

As they make her insane, make her go insane.

But she'll be okay,

At least that's what she says,

But those words hold no real meaning.

Once again a failure, always a failure.

She rolls as she tries to uncover all of her mistakes.

Wanna roll again, just once more

She just wants to keep rolling.

That's what she told me, what she told you

Hiding her feelings deep within the words.

Do I feel better now?

I'm still too far away and I can't figure it out.

So let me quit breathing, now.

The rolling girl has tried her very best,

But no matter what she tried, it just was too hard.

Those voices are tearing her apart,

They are combining, are painfully combining.

I'm still good,

She speaks with a sigh,

But these words still hold no meaning.

Trying again, once again to find her mistakes,

Even though she knows she'll roll back down the hill!

Wanna roll again, just once more

She just wants to keep rolling.

That's what she told me, what she told you

Hinting at her feelings deep within the words.

Do I feel better now?

I'm almost there, I can see the goalline.

So let me quit breathing, now.

Wanna roll again, just once more

She just wants to keep rolling.

That's what she told me, what she told you

Revealing her feelings deep within the words.

Do I feel better now?

It's alright, you don't have to keep rolling.

Let's go already, so just stop breathing, now.

 **And finished! I present my english translation of Rolling Girl. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and till we meet again Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	6. Witch Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **And my new translation is done! Took me a while to get it done, I have been busy taking my finals. This chapter's translation is of Witch Hunt. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Witch Hunt

Can you spare a moment to listen to a sad tale?

Make sure that you have a handkerchief, it will be needed.

Once a long time in the past, a young witch lived in a village.

And she fell in love with a handsome prince, at least that's what they say.

If I had a magic to freeze time, I would stay with you forever.

But even then no spell can change my love for you.

From my spot, tied to this cross, I stare sadly into the sky.

(Apologize for your scheme! Apologize for your lies!)

Even if I could, there is no one for me to pray to!

(Our devotion to you is gone!)

If this love was just a lie, then all I can do is cry.

(Apologize for your scheme! Apologize for your lies!)

And I shall light the sky with my burning hatred!

(The feeling of death weighs on us)

Take a look up at the sky as it burns right before our eyes, those are the witch's flames of penalty.

Once a long time in the past, a young witch lived in the village.

And she cast a spell on the prince, at least that's what they say.

She used her magic to decieve you, she put you under her spell.

There was never any joy or love, it was a part of her game.

Hear her cries for the devil as we tie her on the cross

(Apologize for your scheme! Apologize for your lies!)

Then she shouts out dark curses and evil spells

(Your innocence has been tainted.)

Now we shall judge all of her crimes

(Doing everything we have to)

Envelop her in the purifying flames!

(She has fallen far from grace!)

All of you are hollow fools, listening to these terrible lies!

(Apologize for your scheme! Apologize for your lies!)

And the flames burn brighter, lighting up the evening sky.

(The feeling of death weighs on us)

If I had a magic to freeze time, I would stay with you forever.

But even then no spell can change my love for you.

Still tied to this cross, I stare sadly into the sky.

(Apologize for your scheme! Apologize for your lies!)

Even if I could, there is no one for me to pray to!

(Our devotion to you is gone!)

If this love was just a lie, then all I can do is cry.

(Doing everything we have to)

And I shall light the sky with my burning hatred!

(She has fallen far from grace!)

As the flames tear up the sky, turning it a blood red.

(Apologize for your scheme! Apologize for your lies!)

Please do not forget the story behind my tears

(The feeling of death weighs on us)

 **And finished! I present my english translation of Witch Hunt. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and leave a request while you're at it. Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	7. Lost One's Weeping

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **Okayyyyyy...I know I have stories that I haven't updated in almost a year, but I seriously can't seem to write them. I have really bad writers block on them. This story however, is very simple and it's easy for me to translate all of these stories. I am working on my other stories though. Anywayyyyyy, let's continue. This chapter is my English Translation of Lost One's Weeping. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 7: Lost One's Weeping

A knife containing all of my doubt,

Cuts into my heart and splits it open.

And this frail love that I cannot stop or fix,

Has become a fatal weapon that destroys my soul.

It's nonfiction.

I have fun doing my science and math,

But I just hate doing English and Japanese.

I cannot figure out what is the right one,

And it seems as if they both are invalid answers.

But my homework,

For today,

Refers to myself,

Asking about the bland me.

My life is proficient,

Enough to convince me,

That I am happy.

But then my mind runs,

And asks me why,

That somethimes, well no always,

People say they are hurting,

Say they are hurting all alone?

Do you think you can read me what's on the blackboard?

Can you tell me about my childhood dreams?

Who is the person who painted my heart dark?

Please tell me who,

Who did this to me?!

Can you use your calculator and solve this problem?

Can you help me get rid of the noose on my neck?

Will I be alright, even if I don't change?

Please tell me what I should do,

I just can't seem to stop it!

As the days go on and time flies by,

I seem to be trapped within a hypnosis.

Putting up all these large walls,

Hiding behind,

Even though the strength they had is long gone.

Once more,

I am lost,

Cannot solve,

My homework.

My life is proficient,

Enough to convince me,

That I am happy.

But then my mind runs,

And asks me why,

A small part of our mind,

Can convince us we want to die?!

Do you think you can read me what's on the blackboard?

Can you tell me about my childhood dreams?

Who is the person who painted my heart dark?

Please tell me who,

Who did this to me?!

Can you use your calculator and solve this problem?

Can you help me get rid of the noose on my neck?

Will I be alright, even if I don't change?

Please tell me who,

Can you please tell me who!

Can you help me remember the formula of area?

Can you help me recount my dreams from when I was a child?

Who was the person who tore apart all of my dreams?

Please tell me who,

I discovered the answer!

When do I ever plan to grow up?

But what does it mean to 'grow up' and how do I do it?

Who am I suppose to ask all of these questions?

Please tell me what I should do,

I just can't seem to stop it!

 **TA DA! I give you my English translation of Lost One's Weeping. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and leave a song request while you are at it. Well, till we meet again Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	8. In Your Dark

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **Yay! New chapter! This was requested by ChubbyFeline, my first request so I had to do it! This is my english translation of In Your Dark by Gakupo. It may not be perfect but I still tried my very best. I hope everyone enjoys it, especially ChubbyFeline!**

Chapter 8: In Your Dark

You created my entire world,

As I awaited you in this darkness.

I have left my heart behind,

And I await for when you will finally arrive.

We made a promise but it was never met,

And it was only made from spoken words.

The time for peace has come and gone,

Dreaming my memories before I have to wake up.

These feelings help me connect to the world,

But I have to shut my voice off for now.

I keep repeating my words to you all the time,

But everything is disappearing now.

And as I slip into a deep sleep,

I dream of all my sorrows and loneliness.

The one thing I want you to remember,

Is that your belief is irreplaceable to me.

Look up at the star floating around the sky,

Never changing as it awaits the end.

The results where not as I had wished,

I ignore them as I continue walking my path.

My footfalls should not make a sound,

As if not to break the surrounding silence.

If one day you shall hear this song,

I shall fall into a sleep to hide this wave.

These feelings help me connect to the world,

But I have to shut my voice off for now.

I keep repeating my words to you all the time,

But everything is disappearing now.

Trying to find and memorize the heart I lost,

But first I let out a loud scream right before it all falls apart.

The one thing I want you to remember,

Is that your belief is irreplaceable to me.

 **And finished! I present my english translation of In Your Dark. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and make a request while you are at it. Till we meet again Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	9. Tokyo Teddy Bear

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **And here I am once more piecing together another translation. This was requested by Vocalponythewizard. For my newest chapter I have translated Tokyo Teddy Bear. I had a lot of fun trying to figure this song out but I think I did well. Anyway let's hurry up so you can read it :)**

Chapter 9: Tokyo Teddy Bear

To my dad and my mom, I want you to know I'm sorry.

Standing with shaking knees and my thumb in my mouth.

To my brother and sister, just you wait we shall meet again.

Speaking out as I walk and break down these old and ugly shoes.

My pride get's larger as I pull out the designed paper.

The details aren't important, if it's okay with you I'll just alter it later.

Mumbling to myself "All I want is to be loved.",

I wish I could just take these scissors and cut away my face.

Try to hear the words spoken from an infinite ruler,

Close my eyes and try to just clear away my thoughts.

Why not, I don't know.

Damaged due to the future's conspiracy as it's plot sways back and forth,

Reaching out from within the seams asking to be sewn up again.

To everyone of my kind, I send you this goodbye.

To my dear teacher, I hope that life will treat you well.

I inflate my chest and watch my drool drip down.

Tell me what are my eyes seeing?

My eyes are seeing a bunch of fools!

Tell me what are my eyes seeing?

My eyes are seeing a bunch of fools!

And yet still, I need more, this is not enough.

I need to use a larger sewing machine if I hope to puncture my heart.

Try to hear the words spoken from an infinite ruler,

Close my eyes and try to just clear away my thoughts.

Why not, I don't know.

Damaged due to the future's conspiracy as it's plot sways back and forth,

Reaching out from within the seams asking to be sewn up again.

Everything has come and gone, there's nothing left, I severed it all.

And lost here in this sea of thread, a lone cell is fading away.

And I'm no even here anymore, cause someone cast me from this place.

I have nothing left all at, not even a place that I can call home.

Prove that I exist

Ah, shut up! This figure is just full of lies!

I just need all of this to end, even if I have to cheat, I have to escape right now.

Am I ever going to change? Will I forever be trapped inside? There is nothing left of myself? What you see is not the real me!

Tearing away from all of these seams.

Slice away at the fire made of my living days.

Doesn't matter who you pick, any replacement will have to do.

 **There we go! All sewn together into a presentable song. I give you my english translation of Tokyo Teddy Bear. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and leave me a request while you are at it. Till we meet again Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	10. Kagerou Days

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **I'm back with another chapter! This translation is of Kagerou Days which is my favorite Vocaloid song. Many people may not agree that this is a Vocaloid song, but it is sung by Vocaloid characters so I consider it a Vocaloid song. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Kagerou Days

It's about 12:30 noon on the 15th of August,

The weather for today is practially perfect.

Sitting under the sun as the heat begins to make me feel dizzy,

I don't have anything planned, so I'll just waste the time talking here with you.

"But to be honest I don't actually like summer."

You muttered unashamed as you petted the cat.

Ah, you chased the cat as it ran off,

Jumping out into the street just as the traffic light turned such a bloody red.

Abruptly a truck hit you and drove away from the sound of one of us screaming.

Collapsing to the ground I choked on your once sweet smell now tainted with blood.

Please this has to be some sorta joke, but the heat whispers "Open your eyes and accept this cruel reality."

The last thing I heard was the crickets chirping as I slipped into the darkness.

When I opened my eyes I was laying in my bed, listening to the ticking of some clock.

I quickly check the time.

It was just after midnight making it now August 15th,

My head was still ringing from the chirping of crickets.

It's kinda weird though,

I remember dreaming about us in this same park last night.

"It's about time for us to go home."

Taking a step from the path, I notice that everyone was focused on the sky.

Tilting my head up I choked away a rising scream.

A giant metal beam fell randomly from the sky,

And with a stroke of bad luck happened to stab right through you.

The sound from wind-chimes mixed with my blood curling scream as it echoed towards the trees.

Please this has to be some sorta joke, but the heat whispers "This is the real world not one of your dreams."

Right my vision went black I took another look at you, and I think I saw your mouth twist up into a grin.

So many days have ended in this haze,

With a laughing heat to reset them again.

This cycle of our has been going on for about 10 years,

I think we both have figured that out by now.

But this day is my story and all stories have to end.

Somewhere past this summer day is the ending to this cycle.

Pushing you away and jumping out in front, the truck drove in and hit me in your place.

Your eyes reflected my blood pouring from my broken body as you stood there in shock.

Laying there I could hear the heat laughing at me "In the end you got what you deserved."

I guess you could say that this is just another summer day,

Maybe this time though the cycle will finally end.

Waking up on the 14th of August, a girl sat crying on her bed.

Holding a cat to her chest she whispered to herself "I failed him again..."

 **And finished! I present my english translation of Kagerou Days. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and make a request while you are at it. Till we meet again Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	11. Alice of Human Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **Who will be the next Alice? I'm not really sure but I can give you the story of the first 4. This chapter's translation is Alice of Human Sacrifice. Hope you all enjoy this twisted tale.**

Chapter 11: Alice of Human Sacrifice

Once there lived a small little dream.

It was so tiny, and nobody knew who had dreamed it.

That tiny dream began thinking,

I really don't want to fade away.

How do I make the humans dream about me?

After a lot of thinking the little dream had a brilliant idea.

I can trick humans into coming into me,

And I can force them to dream up my world.

The first 'Alice' was such a scary woman of rage,

Brandishing a wicked blade as she carried on her way.

Slicing down everything that stood between her goal,

She marked her journey with a bloody path.

But this 'Alice' strayed far from the light,

She was held captive to pay for all her sins.

And if she had not left behind her gory path,

No one would remember that she ever existed.

The second 'Alice' was a very delicate young man,

Spending all his time singing his psychotic songs.

He sung all his dark songs to the people in Wonderland,

Building up a story that was sinister and scary.

But this 'Alice' was comparable to a rose,

He was shot and killed by a demented madman.

The rose he was bloomed when he was adored,

And when people forgot about him his rose wilted away.

The third 'Alice' was a such a sweet little girl,

With a beautiful figure she was loved by Wonderland.

She used her looks to charm the people to her will,

And formed a country that would hail her every command.

But this 'Alice' had herself hailed as the Queen,

She became enthralled by a crazy nightmare.

While everyday fearing that she might rot away,

She ruled over her country with a fake kindness.

Two little children followed the forest path,

They had a nice tea party beneath the roses.

Discovering an invite to come meet the queen,

In truth it really was the Ace of Hearts.

The fourth 'Alice' was a set of identical twins,

They wandered into Wonderland to satisfy their curiosity.

Walking around randomly they ended up lost,

Running through so many doors to find the way out.

The rebellious older sister,

And her brilliant little brother.

And through their wandering they were close to finding the true 'Alice'.

Sadly though the twins will never awaken from their dream,

Trapped forever they continue to wander within Wonderland.

 **Yes, wander within my translation. I hope everyone enjoyed my translation of Alice of Human Sacrifice. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and make a request for a song while you are at it. Till we meet again Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


	12. Purple Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **What's that?! A purple butterfly! It's bringing the new chapter! Hooray~**

Chapter 12: Purple Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder

I experience what it's like to have a broken heart,

The notes of a paino recoil inside my head,

Playing a dreary song.

I'm entangled deep inside of a horrible nightmare, please hurry and awaken me.

Every tale has to start from a tiny little point, doesn't it?

Don't even try to ask about where I'm hoping to go, I don't know my answer.

Charmed by the beautiful night, I was lured away from the path.

Framing my eyelids with black, my long eyelashes flutter,

I'll add just a smear of lipgloss.

There's a purple butterfly on my right shoulder,

Sitting as we kiss in the corner of the room.

I experience what it's like to have a broken heart,

The notes of a paino recoil inside my head,

Playing a dreary song.

(Dreary song)

(I love it)

(Just like ju-ju-just like this)

(At the corner of the room)

Was it love that flowed out from my anguish, or was it? Ahh~

This grief makes me want to just die,

But I'm getting comfort from it all the same.

I'm losing my mind, won't you stop me, ease me from my pain.

Please hold me next to you, as my body breaks away.

This void within my soul can only be filled by you.

That's how it works right? You know that's the answer, I've lost all restraint now.

There's a purple butterfly on my right shoulder,

Sitting as we kiss in the corner of the room.

I experience what it's like to have a broken heart,

The notes of a paino recoil inside my head,

Playing a dreary song.

There's a purple butterfly on my right shoulder,

Sitting as we kiss in the corner of the room.

I experience what it's like to have a broken heart,

The notes of a paino recoil inside my head,

Playing a dreary song~

Such a dreary song that this butterfly has delivered. It'll just sit on your shoulder while the paino echoes in your mind. Welp this is my translation of Purple Butterfly On Your Shoulder, well the shortened version anyway. I'll post the full version soon. Let me know your opinion of it in a review, and make a request for a song while you are at it. Till we meet again Ja Ne!

NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!


	13. Game Of Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not against rules. It states in the guidelines that: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" is not allowed. This story uses MY lyrics not anyone elses. I am not copying anyones work, so my story follows the guidelines. Anyone who has a problem with this can send me a message. Thank you!**

 **You wanna play a game? Don't worry it only takes a pair of dice! Here's the next chapter, my english translation of Game of Life. This song is kinda sad but was really fun! Let's just get right to it!**

Chapter 13: Game of Life

Life 1, was such a bore. Let's just skip it and go on to the next.

Life 2, allowed me to anything and everything I pleased.

Life 3, I played a suicidal man who was infected with depression.

Life 4, lived as a pianist whose eyes were blind to the notes and keys.

Life 5, I played a young man who was quite the feminist.

Life 6, was very depraved, but I enjoyed it all the same.

Life 7, it was very morose, my second life like this.

Life 8, had so much money I could have controlled the entire world.

Life is just the game of a crazy God,

Using lives as betting pieces he gambles away.

Don't even try to run,

Your destiny is already confirmed.

Within this game of life we are stuck as his tools,

With red threads that tie us to his each and every move.

Rolling the dice and watching all of us play,

He smiles and enjoys his crazy game.

Life 9, I played an author who specialty was in manga.

Life 10, a kind teacher who was secretly a perverted pedo*****.

Life 11, I'd rather skip this one, it haunts me in my dreams.

A horrible tale that I will never ever forget.

Throwing out the dice, another day begins.

Hoping for something intresting to happen with each roll,

The days go on and on without an end in sight.

In this game of life there is just no way you will win.

Just follow your commands and keep him entertained,

Or else he'll throw you in the trash,

With a bright smile on his face.

Is this fate or just bad luck?

You've got 1/6 of a chance,

Let's see where this roll takes us!

Within this game of life we are stuck as his tools,

With red threads that tie us to his each and every move.

Rolling the dice and watching all of us play,

He smiles and enjoys his crazy game.

Look up and see him grinning down on us from above,

Happily cheating on every roll of the dice.

All of the people pray for mercy but he pretends not to hear.

Ah, staring down at his puppets.

Ah, staring up at this crazy puppeteer.

 **It's your turn now! Let's roll the dice and see what fate you'll get! This has been my translation of Game of Life. Tell me what you think in a review, and make a request for a translation while you're there. Till we meet again Ja Ne!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THESE LYRICS SEND ME A MESSAGE LETTING ME KNOW AND CREDIT ME PLEASE!**


End file.
